


No future

by mols



Series: Literal Oneshots [20]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rakan has a type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Rakan cannot stay to watch what has become of the man he loved.
Relationships: Rakan/Sylas (League of Legends)
Series: Literal Oneshots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/802878
Kudos: 9





	No future

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I don't know muuuuch of the lore 'cause I don't like Lux (I don't like her family lol) and I don't like to see Sylas becoming kind of worst than what Demacia did to him, so it is just...the transition between what we know of him in-game and what may become of him on the lore.

He looked from afar. He didn't want to call the attention to himself - for once, he didn't. His red-rimmed eyes talked about tears unshed as he looked up at the man on the platform up there. He wished he could have done something about it, about the man talking to the people in loud and harsh words, demanding for war and death, demanding _their sacrifice_.

He lowered his eyes, sighing deeply. His navy colored hooded trenchcoat covering his face as well as his body now. There was no point in staying. He looked away from the crowd as if he could pretend nothing like that was happening. He should have done something, he should have been able to _change_ him...

He was woken up from his thoughts by people cheering _his_ words and shouting back words of encouragement. He looked around, startled. _How could they be lead to this?_ Rakan mumbled to himself as Sylas looked triumphant over the people.

Sylas was charismatic. Despite everything, he knew exactly how to move the people, just like he had moved _Rakan to fall in love with him_ and when Rakan was unable to change Sylas' mind about that madness...They, whatever they meant to the _man_ over there, ended.

Rakan sighed again, looking up at the man he loved and who had gone practically insane in his thirsty for revenge _and power_. Rakan held back a whimper twisting his lips and took himself away - with little consciousness of where he was going. He needed to be far, he needed to be away.

Rakan didn't want a part on this and the only way he could not be, without betraying himself and rushing there to protect Sylas whenever he needed, despite this whole evil and misguided anger and pride, was to be away from the man himself.

Rakan didn't trust himself to not sacrifice himself for him. He was a man in love.

Sighing again, weary and hopeless, he walked away, losing himself on the crowd so maybe he would lose his love of him.


End file.
